Danielle's new life in mlp universe
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has lost her family and is depressed.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the shows or songs, they belong to there rightful owners.**

 **An: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE**

 **AN: Danielle will be a goddess but she'll be cold and distrusting.**

 **Chapter one: Danielle's new life in mlp universe.**

Danielle was walking home from her basketball practice when Vlad decided to kill Danielle's adopted family in front of her when she gets home. Once Danielle enters the house, Vlad captures her and ties her up and grabs a sword and kills everyone right in front of her.

Danielle escapes and attacks Vlad but he gets away. Danielle goes to the bodies of her family and cries, what due I do now thinks Danielle. It's been a year since the death of Danielle's family's death and Danielle is depressed to the point of not wanting to live on.

The Gods noticed this and decides to send Danielle into another dimension in her white half wolf dog form, in this form Danielle is white with green eyes. Danielle wakes up and notices that she's in her white half wolf dog form and tries to turn into her human form but nothing is working. Danielle decides to go and explore and ends up in PonyVille and the ponies are running away from her.

What's going on? asked a purple Alicorn, we don't know, that thing there appeared out of nowhere and is now attacking us said a Ponyville citizen pointing at Danielle. Hey you, get out of our town said a Blue pegasus, wait I don't mean any harm I'm sorry if I sacred ya said Danielle.

Wait a minute, you can talk? asked the purple Alicorn, of course I can said Danielle. Can you tell us your name? asked the a white unicorn with purple hair, my name is Phantom said Danielle. Phantom, what can of name is that? asked the blue Pegasus, that is my name take it or leave it said Danielle getting upset. That is when Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence appears, what is going on here? asked Luna.

That thing was attacking us said a citizen of PonyVille point to Danielle, whoa hold a second I wasn't attacking I was looking for someone to help me but instead got butch of idiots saying run for your lives or it'll eat you said Danielle getting even more upset.

That is a lie said another citizen, Danielle is about to lost her temper when she remembers what Danny told her about her emotions causing trouble.

 ***Flash Back***

 **The week before the murders of the family**

 **Danielle what's wrong? asked Danny, Danny my powers are taking over me please help me said Danielle. Danielle, your ice powers and goddess form powers are connected to your emotions remember to keep your emotions in check said Danny. Yes Danny, I understand said Danielle**

 ***End of Flash Back***

Keep calm don't let your emotions take control thinks Danielle, we want that thing out of here said a different citizen of PonyVille.

Hold on a minute, you allowed Dragons but you won't allow a half breed said Danielle coldly.

That's right said the entire town.

Your worst then my home town when they found out about me being a half breed and they turned their backs on me and I did the some and let my cousin become the hero said Danielle.

Wait, your a hero? asked Luna.

I was a hero but I retired said Danielle.

Why? asked Cadence, I retired because I lost purpose said Danielle.

What did you lose? asked Twilight Sparkle, I rather not talk about it said Danielle and turns to leave.

Wait, where are you going? asked Fluttershy, I'm going back to the forest to see if I can get back to my home town and if I can't I'll stay in the forest because they don't like hybrids said Danielle pointing to the citizens of PonyVille.

Wait, don't go said Fluttershy, I have to go and find away home so goodbye said Danielle as she is walking away when she trips.

Aww man, I forgot I'm in my wolf-dog form, curse you gods said Danielle, Phantom are ya okay? asked Luna.

I'm fine, see ya around said Danielle coldly, Danielle goes to the forest and tries to get to her home town but nothing is working.

Danielle is hungry for some food, so she returns to the town. Ahhh, it's back again said another citizen, aww come on all I want to know is if there is a place where I can get food since I can't eat meat said Danielle.

Why can't you eat meat? asked Fluttershy, I can't eat meat because of my other powers, if I ever eat meat then my wolf side would take complete control and hunt down any living animal that is why I was looking for grass , cake or anything that doesn't have meat, well see ya around said Danielle and she leaves.

Danielle makes it back to the forest when Vlad attacks PonyVille.

Any last words? asked Vlad, protective shield said Danielle as Vlad is about to destroyed the town.

Well, looking here we have a loser, weakling and disgrace said Vlad, I may be a loser, weakling and disgrace but I won't give up without a fight said Danielle as she changes her form into her dragon form.

What the said Twilight, did I forget to mention that I can change my form said Danielle. Yes said Twilight, sorry about that said Danielle.

Danielle attacks Vlad but he dodges and grabs Danielle by the neck. Any last words said Vlad, Danielle changes her form into her horse form which is a black horse with a white mane and tail and green eyes.

Whoa, this is so cool said Rainbow Dash, I know this cool but I have something that I need to do said Danielle.

Danielle attacks Vlad with her ice attacks but he dodge the ice attack and makes a ice sword and is about to stab Danielle, when Danielle turns herself invisible and throws eco-plasm attack. The attack hits Vlad, I'll be back to killed you weakling said Vlad as he disappears. I'll be waiting for you father said Danielle coldly.

Who was that? asked Twilight Sparkle, that was my birth father said Danielle as she changes her form back into her wolf-dog form.

Your father, but why does he want you dead? asked Luna, he wants me dead because I'm a disgrace said Danielle.

What do you mean, darling? asked Rarity, I mean that he wanted a boy but instead got a girl said Danielle.

What do you mean? asked Luna, I mean that I'm a mistake said Danielle.

Why do you said that? asked Celestia, I said that because it's the truth I'm nothing more then a disgrace; I'm out of here said Danielle and she turns invisible.

What was that about? asked Cadence, I think I know said Rainbow Dash. What do you mean? asked Twilight Sparkle.

I mean that when Danielle was born her father wanted a son not a daughter so I guess she was abused all her life until she left to find a new home said Rainbow Dash.

That's so sad said Twilight Sparkle.

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Danielle says**.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : **I own nothing.**

 **An: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

 **AN: Elemental Strike uses all of the elements but it also weakens the user as well.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

To Danielle "It doesn't really concern you, this my problem and I'll solved this by myself without any of you help." thinks Danielle as she looks at them from a mountain side.

To the mane six and the princesses, " why was she so cold hearted?"asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know, when my parents abused me; I guess it took me awhile to trust other ponies after I left them." said Rainbow Dash with a small smile.

"Rainbow, why didn't you tell us?" asked Twilight, " I um." said Rainbow Dash.

"Leave her alone, she probably felt alone and didn't know who to trust." said Danielle as she appears right in front of Rainbow Dash.

"How did you know that I was thinking that?"asked Rainbow Dash, " after I met the Fentons it took me awhile to trust them and make sure they didn't hurt me." said Danielle.

"Who are the Fentons?"asked Rainbow Dash,"the Fentons were my family." said Danielle as she gets ready to turn invisible.

"Wait, why aren't you with them, darling?"asked Rarity," because they are not around anymore and it doesn't concern any of you." said Danielle coldly and she teleports away.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Twilight Sparkle, "I think she means her family is dead or either abandon her." said Rainbow Dash.

"What do you mean by abandon?"asked Fluttershy,"I don't know; it's up to her to tell us her story." said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

To Danielle who ends up in a cave in the everfree forest.

What should I do to make sure my birth father doesn't cause trouble for these pony folk thinks Danielle.

I might have to train myself to get faster then I was thinks Danielle as she gets ready to train for the next two days.

Two days later Vlad returns and attacks Ponyville.

"Oh no this is it." said Twilight Sparkle, "protective shield." said Danielle as a green shield appears and protects Ponyville from the ice attack that Vlad sent.

"So my disgrace for a daughter has come and stop me, well good luck." said Vlad and he makes a ice sword.

"Elemental strike." said Danielle and it hits Vlad but he uses the ice sword as a shield.

Danielle is huffing and puffing, what can I do; I'm not strong enough to defeat him thinks Danielle with sadness.

"Is that it; your pathetic like always." said Vlad with a smirk, Danielle takes a step back and is thinking about running.

Danielle then sees Danny's Spirit," don't give up ever and keep on fighting." said Danny.

"How can I fight when I have nothing worth living for?"asked Danielle.

"You are my sister and you never give up on yourself not even when you were destined to become evil, you fought against her and won." said Danny.

"WHAT! yelled everyone, " correct my destiny was to be the most evil person in the world but I fought against and nearly killed myself."said Danielle.

"I have a song for you." said Danny and he sings Sound the Bugle from Spirit.

"Thanks Danny, Elemental Strike." said Danielle and this time it hits Vlad sending him flying.

"I'll be back and next time I won't lose." said Vlad as he is sent flying all the way to the other side of Equestria.

"Danny, thanks for saving me and reminding me that I'm a hero and it is time for me to return." said Danielle with a smile.

Danny's Spirit crossover, " bye Danny." said Danielle and she to teleports away back to her cave.

 **In the next chapter we'll see if Danielle will allow the mane six as friends or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom or MLP Friendship is magic**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

After Danny's spirit crossovers, Danielle has been in the cave thinking about ending her life but she knows she can't.

Two weeks past and the mane six are getting concern especially Rainbow Dash.

"Where is she?"asked Rainbow Dash,"I don't know but we'll keep an eye out for her."said Twilight Sparkle.

Later on that night Danielle comes out of the everfree forest looking for food and purpose in life without her family.

The next morning the mane six awaken but sadly Danielle returns to her cave and sleeps during the day when she hears somepony screaming for help against the so called box ghost.

"Beware for I'm the box ghost who controls anything square."said the box ghost, "hey boxy; why don't you do back to the ghost zone or better yet why don't you go back to my old town cause chaos."said Danielle.

"No can do;I'm here to give you a invite to my wedding to the lunch lady."said the box ghost.

That is when Danielle's anger gets the better of her.

"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY SLEEP AND TO INVITE ME TO YOUR PATHETIC WEDDING; THAT DOES IT I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO MY OLD TOWN STARTING NOW."yelled Danielle as she savagely attacks the box ghost and sending him back into the ghost zone.

Danielle teleports back to her cave and goes back to sleep.

"Is everypony okay?" asked Twilight sparkle, "we're fine but we saw Danielle and apparently she was sleeping."said Lyre.

"Anything else?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "she seemed angry."said Bon Bon.

"Why was she angry?"asked Rainbow Dash," Danielle was angry that she was woken up for something so stupid."said a orange pony with a orange mane.

"Who the buck are you?"asked Apple Jack, "Jazz?"asked Danielle as she teleports in front of Jazz.

"It's me; little sister."said Jazz, "but how are you alive?"asked Danielle.

"I pretended to play died and when that worked I started to look for you until clockswork told me where you were and here I am."said Jazz.

"I missed you so much Jazz."said Danielle as she cries for the first time and she hugs her.

"Danielle, who is this?"asked Rainbow Dash," this pony is my older sister and it's about time I power down from my goddess form into my pony form."said Danielle.

After that Danielle says that she powers down and her pony form is where she is a all white pegasus with black mane and her cutie mark is a rocket.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane six say**

 **AN: I know that this chapter is super short but I'm tired and running out of ideas for this story right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Danny Phantom or MLP Friendship is magic**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

After Danielle powers down, "who the buck are you?"asked Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, this is what I usually look like if I was in my human form."said Danielle with a smile on her face.

"Danielle, where have you been sister?"asked Jazz, "I was depress and went into the ghost zone since I couldn't stand the fact I failed at protecting you but now that your a live I have purpose now."said Danielle.

"Danielle does this mean your going back to your home town?"asked Rainbow Dash, "nope; it means I'm staying here with my older sister to learn about friendship; if it's okay with you Jazz?"Asked Danielle.

"It's fine with me and besides I want to say how sorry for not being there for you."said Jazz, "it's fine and let's go to my cave and talk."said Danielle with a real smile.

With that said Danielle and Jazz teleports to Danielle's cave and they talk for long time until the next day.

To the mane Six, "my faith student what happen here?"asked Princess Celestia as she and Luna teleports.

"I Uh don't know."said Twilight Sparkle, "hi my name is Jazz."said Jazz as she and Danielle teleports back.

"It's nice to meet you Jazz but who is that?"asked Princess Celestia, "Princess Celestia it's me Danielle, I have power down from my goddess form and back into what I normal look like."said Danielle.

"This is what thou look like?"asked Luna, "but of course; I have three forms; which are my regular form, my ghost form and my goddess form in which I have no control over."Said Danielle.

"How do you know this pony, darling?"asked Rarity as she walks out from her shop and points at Jazz..

" That pony your pointing at is my older sister that I thought dead but as it turns out she's very much alive which means I have purposed and that is to try to make friends again."said Danielle as gives a small smile for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane six say**

 **AN: I know that this chapter is super short but I'm tired and running out of ideas for this story right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Danny Phantom or MLP Friendship is magic**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"WHAT!"yelled everypony, "but I though your entire family was gone."said Rainbow Dash.

"I thought so to but I guess I didn't fail after all, my older sister is here which means I can finally come out of retirement and go back as a super hero."said Danielle.

"What; you mean your going back to the hero business?"asked Jazz,"yes, don't you want me to come out of retirement?"asked Danielle.

"Danielle no."said Jazz, "why don't you want me to be a hero again?"asked Danielle.

"Because that is how we both lost Danny and our family."said Jazz,"Jazz; you know as well as everypony that my purposed in life was to protect others' at the cost of my safety."said Danielle.

"Danielle, if you become a hero again; I won't even welcome you as part of the family."said Jazz.

"Jazz, if that's what you want then so be it; I guess this is good bye my ex sister."said Danielle as she goes back into her goddess form and teleports back to her cave.

"Danielle wait."said Jazz but sadly it's to late.

To Danielle, "why did Jazz want me to quit being a hero; I just can't or maybe I can ."thinks Danielle.

It's been two weeks and Danielle never leaves her cave or even powers down, Danielle decides to stay in her goddess form permanently just to prove a point to Jazz.

The mane six and Jazz have been looking for Danielle but sadly there search has gotten nowhere but one day a giant dragon and timber wolf attacks them.

"AHH, SOMPONY PLEASE HELP US."scream Twilight Sparkle as she and the mane six and Jazz prepared for the end.

"Ice shield."said Danielle as a ice shield appears and blocks the timber wolf's paw and the fire from the dragon.

"Danielle, where have you been sister?"asked Jazz, "none of your concern, Fenton."said Danielle.

"Danielle your a Fenton."said Jazz," I was a Fenton but I'm going by my old name which was Danielle Master to you and everypony else."said Danielle coldly.

With that said Danielle goes back to protecting everypony else.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane six and Jazz say**

 **AN: I know that this chapter is super short but I'm tired and running out of ideas for this story right now.**


End file.
